Illusion
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Quand Kili retrouve Tauriel, après leurs diverses péripéties... [OS] Kiliel


******Hello everybody !**

******Voilà un nouvel OS, sur le couple Tauriel/Kili. Oui, j'ai vu Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug, haha.**

******Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas ce couple, mais moi je l'ai trouvé pas mal ! Qui plus est, j'adore les deux personnages. Donc voilà le seul OS sur le Kiliel que je ferais. Les pensées de Tauriel sont en italique.**

******S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents ! J'ai pas écris depuis un petit bout de temps...**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, la garde royale débarqua avec une fureur mal contenue, et en faisant un bruit proche de l'impossible. ___Pour des elfes, ils ne sont pas très discrets !_ Tauriel releva la tête, perchée au-dessus des geôles. Depuis la fin de la guerre pour reprendre Erebor, les jours étaient redevenus calmes. Les choses les plus banales avaient repris leur cours, et Thrandruil ne s'énervait plus, restait le plus souvent sagement assis dans son trône, silencieux. Alors quelle pouvait bien être la raison de l'emportement des siens ? Pour jeter le prisonnier aussi violemment dans son cachot ? Elle bougea légèrement, et de sa vue perçante d'elfe, vit une tête une tête brune dans la pénombre.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un était emprisonné dans ___cette_ geôle, avec des cheveux bruns. Une vague d'espoir la submergea, la prit de la tête aux pieds, et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se souvenir que ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même était malheureusement impossible. Kili était mort.

Jamais il ne reviendrait pour lui parler de la lumière des étoiles et des ravages du feu de Smaug. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait, plus jamais il ne lui tiendrait la main avec une douceur infinie. Plus jamais Kili ne serait ici. Il était mort. ___Mort. _Cette affreuse vérité lui tira un sanglot qu'elle étouffa bien vite. Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée de se faire du mal, et reprit le visage le plus serein et impassible qu'elle pouvait faire.___Abominable vérité__. _Kili était mort pour défendre son honneur et sa famille à la bataille des Cinq Armées, et jamais il ne reviendrait. Parce que les orques, ces créatures immondes qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, avaient tué la seule personne qui avait réussit à la tirer de cette maudite forêt et à lui montrer la lumière du jour.

-Tauriel !

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit celui qu'elle pensait être la seule personne possible à pouvoir combler son cœur il y a encore quelques mois. Elle lui sourit doucement, sachant que les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le prince blond avaient disparu au moment même où elle avait sauvé Kili dans la forêt. Depuis ce jour, le visage du jeune prince nain la hantait. Mais les sentiments de Legolas étaient toujours présents, et même si elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager quoique ce soit entre elle et le blond, elle se sentait toujours mal. Pour elle, c'était égale à une trahison. Ses sentiments l'avaient trahie.

-Tauriel... Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. Qui est le prisonnier ?

-C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, il faut que nous parlions.

Tauriel se tourna entièrement vers lui, attentive et curieuse de savoir pourquoi Legolas voulait lui en parler. Avec tout le sérieux possible, il lui ordonna :

-Ne refais pas la même erreur. Évite le, et si tu dois absolument le croiser, reste une elfe qui fait sa ronde. S'il te plait, obéis. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauver des foudres de mon père...

Elle hocha la tête, indécise. Legolas s'en fut rapidement, d'une démarche gracieuse et automatique, et Tauriel resta seule avec ses interrogations. Quand on lui interdisait quelque chose, elle avait toujours cette envie de braver l'interdiction, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec Kili, jamais. Mais là... Une petite lueur d'espoir en elle s'agitait, ne demandant qu'à sortir, c'était déjà trop pour elle. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, qui était le prisonnier pour que Legolas lui demande une telle chose ? Doucement, elle descendit de la pierre sur laquelle elle guettait, et d'une pas rapide et déterminé, elle alla jusqu'au cachot, celui où Kili avait été retenu.

Se retrouver dans cet endroit lui prodigua une désagréable sensation de nostalgie et de tristesse, à tel point qu'un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle se félicita d'avoir éviter cet endroit avant ce moment, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été prête. De ses yeux perçants, elle essaya de voir qui se cachait dans la pénombre, mais elle comprit vite qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Elle ressentit un soulagement éclatant mêlé à une profonde et triste déception. Puis de la colère. Pourquoi Legolas l'avait laisser espérer alors qu'il n'y avait personne ? Elle serra les dents.

-Je vous pensait plus intelligente que ça. Vous n'avez quand même pas cru qu'ils allaient me remettre dans le même cachot ?

Tauriel se retourna vivement et étouffa un cri de surprise, en faisant les gros yeux. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était bien la voix de Kili, il n'y avait aucun doutes là-dessus ! Le visage du jeune nain apparut dans l'encadrement des barreaux de la porte, et elle sentit une telle joie qu'elle faillit en pleurer.

-Kili ! Murmura t-elle. Vous êtes vivant, vous êtes vivant... !

-Ça vous étonne ? Dit-il en lui souriant avec espièglerie.

-Je me suis tellement inquiétée, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort, espèce d'imbécile !

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, comme si la tension avait brusquement quitté son corps. Elle riait de joie, la joie d'avoir retrouvé la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Toutefois, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il était là.

-Mais enfin, que faites vous ici ? Vous allez vous faire tuer ou pire !

-Les elfes sont lents à la détente, soupira t-il avec amusement. Je suis revenu pour vous.

Un silence s'installa. Tauriel voulu lui demander de répéter, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Kili était revenu pour elle. Elle sentit une vague d'amour et de gratitude tellement violente qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé un instant. Mais pourquoi serait-il revenu pour elle, il devait sûrement être bien là où il était ! Même si elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent au moment où elle l'avait rencontré, les choses changent. Elle murmura, hébétée :

-Pour...moi ?

-Pour qui d'autre, enfin ? Lui sourit Kili. Il n'y a que vous dans mon cœur.

-Mais, je... Kili, c'est impossible, je suis une elfe, et vous êtes un nain !

-Vous êtes contre les unions inter-races ? Demanda Kili en haussant un sourcil.

-Non... Non ! Dit-elle en rougissant. Seulement... Nous n'avons pas le même mode de vie ! Je suis une elfe Sylvestre, une Vallhar, de la forêt noire. Vous êtes un héritier de Durin, un nain d'Erebor. Et puis vous avez votre famille, je...

-Écoutez-moi bien Tauriel, la coupa t-il d'un ton grave. J'ai faillis mourir une bonne dizaine de fois en très peu de temps. Mon frère, la personne de qui j'étais la plus proche au monde, est mort pour me sauver. Mon oncle, qui aurait dû être roi, est mort aussi. Beaucoup de mes amis sont morts. Je n'ai plus aucune raisons d'être à Erebor, pas plus que vous en avez d'être ici. Qu'est ce qui vous retient ? Je ne veux pas vivre à Erebor si vous ne le voulez pas. Je ne veux pas vivre ici parce que l'on me tuera. Alors, partons ensemble ! Vivons ensembles, c'est tout ce que je veux.

-Vous êtes fou...

-Fou de vous ! Dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus contre les barreaux.

Tauriel fut pendant un court instant muette, incapable de répondre, puis elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Le meilleur baiser qu'elle ait pu avoir lui fut donner par Kili, le Kili de son imagination. Car tout cela n'est que folie.

Legolas la regardait s'agiter en bas, parlant à un Kili invisible aux yeux de tous, et il se sentit mal, il eut pour la première fois pitié. La colère le prit : à cause de ce nain, Tauriel ne guérirait jamais vraiment.

Il aurait presque préféré que ce satané nain soit encore vivant...


End file.
